


pants and klance

by keithsjacket



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith, M/M, bi lance, gayyyyyy, idk what to put here, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithsjacket/pseuds/keithsjacket
Summary: first fic!!!!just crappy klance stuffalso i wrote this at 3 am sohope you like it!!





	

[IN THE CASTLE]

lance: hey keith

keith: o hello lance!

lance: u r a poohead lol

keith: u r a poohead too hahah

lance: im jokin tho

keith: i know me too ma dude

lance: ok poohead

keith: hahahah

lance: keith,,,,,,u might b a poohead,,,,but i like u,,, like like u

keith: !!!!!!!

lance [internally]: uh oh is he not a homo

lance: no homo tho hahaha

keith: no lance,,,,,i like u too,,,but yes homo

lance: !!!!!!!

keith: lets be boyfrens br0

lance: ok d00d

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!!!  
> i might write more idk   
> my insta is keithsspookyjacket but im changing it to keithsjacket after oct.  
> my tumblr is spuhderman  
> and this fic is dedicated to the amazing @alrightallura!! read his stuff its gr9  
> ok bye hasta la later!!


End file.
